<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triplets? by ChibiPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589826">Triplets?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda'>ChibiPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluffy, Friendship, Minor Angst, September Boys, September triplets, soft, sunshine twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Jisung worries that Seungmin feels left out - feels overshadowed by the title he and Felix had been given; Sunshine Twins. Sometimes Jisung worries about that a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triplets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick fic for that September boys - I hope they had wonderful birthdays!</p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3 I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Jisung marveled at his luck. He’d experienced a lot – had good friends – and probably the best ‘found family’ a person could ask for. Sure, he also suffered from pesky – read ‘agonizing’ – anxiety, had some ‘issues’ with his biological family, and craved sugar far more than he should, but those were easily pushed aside by his luck.</p><p>He could gush poetic about all his members – their kindness, their talent, their drive, their creativity, the list truly could go on forever. But the one thing he was most thankful for – was Felix.</p><p>They had been deemed ‘twins’ barely three days after meeting each other. Chan had been the one to say it first;</p><p>The three of them were having coffee together at a small café near the JYP building, courtesy of Chan’s mom who’d sent some <em>fun money </em>over as a surprise. Felix had been studying his Korean and Jisung had been writing lyrics to a new project. Both lost in their own respected work – side by side, mirrors of one another in their actions – identical postures – even identical hats (also a gift from the Bang family).</p><p>Chan had snuck away to buy some snacks. When he got back – snacks in hand – he started to giggle, “I can’t believe I got twins.”</p><p>The excitement was lost on Jisung, who had earbuds in and wasn’t prepared for the English, but Felix soaked it up like a flower during a drought – beaming for the rest of the day.</p><p>The others tossed the title around too, but it wasn’t until they debuted that it really became written in stone.</p><p>The Sunshine Twins.</p><p>Both of them loved it – they might as well have been twins anyway. They already shared a telepathic link.</p><p>Jisung wouldn’t change it for the world. He did worry at times though. Since his birthday came first, he worried that it might overshadow Felix’s – that fans might be too exhausted to celebrate.</p><p>So he always tried to remind them whenever he got the chance.</p><p>
  <em>“Give ‘lixie lots of love,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Felix-ah has a birthday in just a few hours, don’t forget!” </em>
</p><p>There was one other thing that bothered Jisung about being one half of the Sunshine Twins.</p><p>Seungmin.</p><p>More so that Seungmin’s birthday was right after theirs, but he was all alone.</p><p>Jisung didn’t think that Seungmin cared all that much – if at all – but it bothered Jisung nonetheless.</p><p>He tried to ask his question, without actually asking it, once the thought first popped into his head.</p><p>The first time he tried to passively ask Seungmin if the whole twin thing bothered him happened before they’d debuted – during their elimination show filming.</p><p>Chan and the others had pranked Jisung hard – scared him into thinking he was in serious trouble, only to reveal a cake and a makeshift birthday party for both him and Felix.</p><p>When the candles were dark and the cake demolished, Jisung leaned into Seungmin, “I’m gonna get you a cake double the size of this one!”</p><p>The singer snorted and pretended to shove at Jisung – though he only hugged, “if anything, my cake should be half the size, dummy. That cake was for twins.” Seungmin paused to ruffle Felix’s hair – the Aussie had crashed as soon as the cake was gone. Most of them had, “Without sugar, I think you two’d die.”</p><p>“I’m still gonna get you a big cake…”</p><p>“Sure, sure,”</p><p>Seungmin’s response was always the same; casual. He never caught onto what Jisung was trying to ask.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Jisung returned to the dorms late – early technically. It was always easier for him to do Vlives in the studio rather than in the dorms. So instead of returning home with the others, he lagged behind to celebrate the remainder of his birthday with fans. He’d expected all the others to be asleep when he finally returned home.</p><p>But no. Felix sat cross-legged on the living room floor – bright-eyed and grinning, “Welcome home Ji Ji. You’re live was good~”</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes as he pulled off his shoes, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, birthday boy,”</p><p>“You’re one to talk <em>birthday boy,</em>”</p><p>“Hey, it’s after midnight –“</p><p>“Not everywhere,”</p><p>“I was born in Korea,”</p><p>“But can that be proven?”</p><p>Jisung opened his mouth to respond, but was at a loss, “Yes? Fine, all right – you win this time ‘lixie – but only because it is your birthday.”</p><p>“<em>Our </em>birthday,”</p><p>“Our birthdays,”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,”</p><p>“No, you’re ridiculous,” Jisung puffed out his chest playfully, “I’m your hyung.”</p><p>“Nope,” Felix let the ‘p’ pop in the English word before switching back into Korean, “You were my hyung yesterday only,”</p><p>“I am always your hyung, Bbokie.”</p><p>It was Felix’s turn to roll his eyes dramatically, “Nah, you’re just my twin,”</p><p>“<em>Just</em>?!”</p><p>“Just.”</p><p>Jisung quieted a moment, moving the short distance and plopping down behind Felix. He leaned his head onto Felix’s shoulder, peering at the phone the Aussie held, “What are you watching? TikTok videos?”</p><p>“No. I <em>do </em>watch other stuff you know?” Felix tilted his head into Jisung’s before continuing, “I’m watching birthday videos – see? How cute!”</p><p>The video was adorable. Pictures and video clips of the two of them goofing, hugging, playing, spazzing – one clip of Felix’s elimination and subsequent reunion that both tore at and warmed Jisung’s heart.</p><p>“Sunshine twins~~” Felix basically cooed with joy; the term sunshine always made him smile.</p><p>“Does Seungmin hate me?” Jisung’s brain halted moments after he asked – short-circuiting – that wasn’t what he had intended to say, was it? Jealous would have made more sense than hate, but that would have included Felix – and you couldn’t think anything bad about Felix even if you tried, “I…uh…”</p><p>“What?” the video played a second time, though it now rested on the ground since Felix had dropped the phone, “Does Seungmin what now?”</p><p>“No nothing. I just meant – never mind.”</p><p>“No?” Felix blanked for a second, “What do you mean ‘no?’ You just asked me if Seungmin – puppy, loyal, sweet – Seungmin hated you? Where did that –“</p><p>“I didn’t – don’t –“</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Felix was already standing, knocking Jisung sideways, “Up.”</p><p>Sighing, Jisung stood, reluctantly obeying, “What?”</p><p>Felix grabbed Jisung’s hand and was dragging him toward the bedrooms before saying anything, “We’ll ask.”</p><p>“What?!” the horror and embarrassment rushed through him as Felix pushed him through the open door. Thankfully, Seungmin was the only occupant.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t the birthday boys – happy birthday 'lix – hope you had a good live Ji,”</p><p>“I di-“</p><p>“Do you hate Jisung?”</p><p>Jisung choked, sputtering at the seriousness of Felix’s question.</p><p>Seungmin had already stood, looking somewhere between physically pained and livid.</p><p>“What he means is –“</p><p>“You asked me if Seung hates you – this is your answer,” Felix muttered back, not unkindly.</p><p>“Why would you – who made you – I don’t…” Seungmin was clearly at a loss for words, “I could never hate you Sungie…”</p><p>“I – Just – not…”</p><p>“Did someone say something again?”</p><p>Early on some antis had pretty much convinced Jisung that he was hated – it played off his anxiety; caused quite a mess.</p><p>“No – I just,” he sighed, releasing every ounce of air then sucked in a much shallower breath before letting loose,” I worry. Alright? Cause you’re basically our triplet, right? Sure, ‘lix and I are the <em>Sunshine Twins</em>, and I love that – but we,” he gestured frantically, suddenly desperate to fix this thing he’d unintentionally damaged, “are The September Boys, right? The September Boys – and I worry you’re jealous or hurt that it’s always ‘twins.’” Jisung’s voice was starting to reach a point of frenzy – breathless, almost wheezing. Even Jisung was surprised by his reaction. He hadn’t noticed just how bothered he was by this, “And no one can be mad or jealous of Bbokie…so…”</p><p>Right when Jisung was about to ramble again, Seungmin clamped a hand down firmly over his mouth, careful to leave his nose uncovered.</p><p>“You think too much,” the statement was drenched in warmth and affection, “I’m not jealous of either of you, first off. Secondly, I’d argue it’d be hard to hate either of you,” Seungmin smiled brightly and removed his hand, “And I’d love to be your triplet.”</p><p>“I’ve gotta tell Chris!” Felix sounded giddy, shouting in English. He pulled both of the others into a quick hug – beaming – then dashing off to find their leader.</p><p>“You really aren’t bothered by it?”</p><p>“Have you ever forgot my birthday?”</p><p>“What? No. No? I don’t think so – have I?!”</p><p>“Idiot,” Seungmin punched Jisung in the arm softly, “no, you haven’t. You’re the one who demanded I be included with you and ‘lixie half the time dummy.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Jisung sounded sheepish.</p><p>“So, no – I don’t care if you guys are twins. I don’t feel left out. But I’d love to be your triplet,”</p><p>“Okay,” Jisung had more to say – he always did – but for now that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This idea just popped into my head when I saw someone refer to these three as triplets - I'd never thought of that - and this fic was born.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed and have a great week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>